Snowflake
by McChubbin
Summary: Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve...not even you, Sephiroth.." (AerisSephiroth) COMPLETED


****

~*Snowflake*~

By Vanilla Twist

~*~*~*~*~

__

Disclaimer: I own not the godly game that is Final Fantasy 7… *sniffle*

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

It was so quiet inside the dark mansion, the only sounds being her own shallow breathing and the gentle creek of floor boards underneath her bare feet. Wrapping her shawl around herself, the young woman slowly descended the spiral staircase, spiralling deep into the heart of the mansion.

The basement was freezing cold… her breath was visable before her in a cold, white mist…

She walked onward, approching the laboritory door…. A small sliver of golden light was visable from a crack in the door, flickering softly as though shinning from a candle frame. Reaching out one slender hand, she pushed the crumbling oak door, making her way towards the source of the light. The door swung shut behind her, startling her momentarily…

She passed rows upon rows of bookshelves, unable to deciper the launguages on the spines….

"Wh..why…..why are you here?" a grainy voice echoed from the darkness. The young woman looked up, seeing haunting green eyes pierce her own, unaturally strong hands grasping her shoulders in a firm yet suprissingly gentle manner. She turned away from his gaze, unable to take looking into those dazzling orbs of green…

"I've…I've come to keep you company….no-one should be alone on Christmas Eve…." Her voice was soft and innocent…so fragile and pure, like a delicate snowflake that fell from the night sky.

The figure let out a slow, raspy sigh, breath visable before him , followed by a hacking cough. "Ugh….I do not deserve company….not after what I've done….not after I've slaughtered so many innocents…r..ruined this meaningless holiday for so many lives…please…. Just leave me be, Aeris….I…I do not want to hurt you like I did so many others.." his voice was hoarse and throaty, a meer shell of it's former self…

It's owner stepped into the candle light, soft, golden beams of light reflected in his untidy silver hair, which hung limp around his pale face, falling to the small of his back like a waterfall of molten silver..

"You did'nt murder all those people, Sephiroth…you were manipulated by Jenova.." Aeris voice came, trying delicatly to sooth the fallen warrior. A low grunt resounded from the silver haired man as he sank down into a thread-borne armchair, a pained expression upon his face.

"I am nothing more than a puppet , a playtoy for a headless freak…I do not deserve the company of another…I must live in a world of darkness, sufferage and pain…I crossed the point of no return long ago…I cannot be saved.."

Aeris shook her head and sat down in front of him on the olden wooden desk, tilting his chin up so that they were face to face. "Yes you can, Sephiroth….but only if you believe you can…"

The silver haired warrior looked deep into her blueish-green eyes, his own scared by years of torment… he shook his head and turned away from her gaze, letting out a long ,wheezing breath. "Some things cannot be changed….go….you should spend Christmas with your AVALANCHE friends.." he said, with the slightest hint of resentment in his voice.

He groaned and raised one hand to sheild his mouth as he coughed heavily, shoulders heaving.

"They can live without me…." Aeris removed her shawl and wrapped it around Sephiroth's bare shoulders in an effort to sheild him from the cold draught that blew through the basement laboritory… 

"..You, on the other hand, could use some company. I can't stand the thought of a sweet young man like yourself alone on Christmas Eve.."

One pale, bony hand reached up to cover Aeris' own. "Aeris….please….." Sephiroth whispered, his eyes wary and tired-looking…. Suddenly, he groaned and fell forward, slumping to his knees as he coughed violently, his entire body shaking from the cold. He was vaguely aware of Aeris pulling him to his feet, throwing one of his arms over her shoulders as she dragged him out of the laboritory and up the spiral staircase.

"Why…are you…d-d-doing this..?" Sephiroth queried, stammering from the cold as an icy chill cut through him like a knife.

"Because you're obviously sick and if you don't get help soon, you could die.." Aeris whispered with concern in her voice as they reached the top of the staircase. They staggered onward untill they reached the chipped wood door of Sephiroth's bedroom.

Pushing the door open with her foot, Aeris dragged the fallen warrior into the room and lay him down on the enormous king-sized bed. Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to the fireplace set in the far wall of the room and with one simple Fire spell, the room became toasty warm and cosy. Aeris sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled the thick, woolen sheets up to Sephiroth's neck, tucking him in so that he'd be free from the cold.

He watched her silently as she removed the long, faux fur-trimmed trenchcoat she wore, revealing her trademark pink pixie dress, delicate blue straps resting gently against soft tanned shoulders. It was then that Sephiroth felt, for the first time, that Aeris was a figure of beauty. Secretly, he had always admired her from afar, but now…seeing such beauty up close was overwealming..

Jenova screamed fainly in the back of his mind, but giving his weakened condition, he choose to ignore her for now. Aeris stood by the fire, her hands slowly rubbing up and down her arms as the heat from the fire raditated upon her. She glanced across the room, out of the fogged up window, seeing the night sky above, the moon pure and full as delicate snowflakes fell from the sky.

Few people were out on the street now, so she concluded that it must be late..She turned her attention back to Sephiroth, who was looking quite cosy as he lay on his back in bed, watching her curiously.

It was then that Aeris noticed just how beautiful his eyes were.. they were such a marvelous shade of green that it was like his eyes were not eyes, but a pair of two beautiful green emeralds that seemed to glow mysteriously in the dim light of the fire..

"I used to always hate Christmas.."Sephiroth said quietly, sitting up in bed and bringing his knees to his chest. Aeris blinked and shook her head, snapping out of her stumpor. She crossed the room and seated herself beside him on the bed, listening curiously as he spoke.

"Every year, Father Christmas would pass over my house…I would receive nothing…I..I remember..I once asked for….for love one year……..but I never got it. Hojo told me not to waste my time on meaningless holidays..he told me that no-one could ever….could ever love a monster…like me…" he swallowed hard, feeling tears sting at his eyes, but he maintained his compossure and continued…

"When I was 5 years old….I was taken away to begin the infusion with Mako…I had every kind of experiant imaginable performed on my frail young body…I was turned into a monster…Hojo used me…and..and he abused me, making me believe that I was unwanted and unloved….and for so long, I believed him…that I'm all alone…." He trailed off, closing his eyes as he exhaled a deep breath, shaking from supressed tears.

Aeris gazed upon him sadly. She shook her head and slowly brought him towards her in a comforting hug… he felt so cold…like he was carved from ice..he looked so pale it was a wonder he was'nt dead..but eyes..his eyes were alive…they showed the young flowergirl the depts of Sephiroth's soul…. She could see his pain…all the hurt that he had to endure through out his life..

"Nobody should ever have to suffer the way you did, Sephiroth…but you're safe now…..Hojo can't hurt you anymore…" she whispered softly as she ran her long, slender fingers through his main of silver hair. It was soft and silky to the touch and it slid smoothly through her fingers like water. She let out a content sigh, absently stroking his back, feeling the outline of his spine through toned muscle….

"A…Aeris……." Sephiroth breathed, lifting his head to look at her.

Gods, he look so fragile… Aeris thought, seeing the deathly pale of his skin. He was shivering violently, goosebumps rising up on his skin as he held weakly onto her, feeling her radiant warmnt on his icy skin.

"I..I feel….I f-f-feel so..n-numb…"Sephiroth stammered, his entire body shaking. The young flowergirl raised a hand to feel his forehead and jumped in alarm. He was freezing! Scooting off the bed, Aeris quickly added some more wood to the fire, keeping it burning. She then sat back down beside the silver haired man, covering him with a thick blanket as he lay on his back, wheezing.

"Sssh….you'll be alright…I'm here…" she whispered soothingly, stroking his cheek gently. Deep, emerald green eyes stared up at her sadly, the ghost of a tear falling from his eyes.

"Why…d-do you even c-care?" Sephiroth queried, curling up on his side in a foetal postion, clutching the blankets close to his body as if they offered some form of protection. He hiccoughed and groaned, his breathing erratic. 

Aeris pulled his head into her lap and stroked his hair gently. "I believe that there's goodness in everyone… despite all that Jenova manipulated you to do, I know deep down, you'd never hurt a fly…" she whispered. Sephiroth whimpered softly and nuzzled against her, the odd hiccough escaping his mouth.

"T-thank you…Aeris.." his whispered, his eyes growing heavy as the feeling of her gentle hands stroking his hair made him feel oddly sleepy. He yawned softly and moved his hands to wrap around her waist, pulling her close. All too soon, he drifted into a peaceful slumber. Aeris smiled down at him, moving to rest his head onto his pillow. 

He looked so angelic when he was sleeping..so fragile and vulnerable… like a small child…he was so beautiful, Aeris thought to herself as she lay down beside him, nuzzling against his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Sephiroth.." she whispered, planting a soft butterfly kiss on the sleeping warrior's lips.

Unless her eyes decived her, Aeris thought she saw a ghost of a smile flicker across his face as he slept………….

****

~*~*~*~*~

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

(**Vanilla Twist: *appears in all her splendor* **Goodness! I scare myself sometimes! ^_^ \/ heh! This is just a teeny weeny blurb of a fiction that I wrote to keep the writer's block at bay. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave any reviews or comments in the review box or email me. (see mah profile) Thanka you and goodnight! ***pulls a bottle of Vanilla Coke out of mid-air and bounces away to drink it..*)**


End file.
